


"Quiet"

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [32]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom George, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George sure isn't quiet in bed.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	"Quiet"

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "George is the quiet Beatle... Not in bed 👁👁 Starrison, Bottom! George"

“Ohh, _fuck_. Oh my god, Ritchie.” George was panting and moaning beneath Ringo, their bodies firmly pressed together. Ringo couldn’t believe anyone ever called this man quiet. He had never had another partner nearly as loud as George. The gasps and whimpers poured from George’s mouth almost continuously.

And Ringo was only using his _fingers_.

“God, your voice is incredible,” Ringo groaned as he brushed over George’s prostate again. At this rate, Ringo might be able to get off on George’s sounds alone.

But Ringo’s comment had the opposite of the effect that he wanted. George’s face flushed and he brought a fist to his mouth to stifle his whines.

“No, no, no,” Ringo said, dragging George’s hand away. “Don’t you dare take the best part away from me.”

George let out a half-giggle, half-moan. “Yeah right, like the best part isn’t when you stick your cock in and go to town.”

“Shh, I know what I like,” Ringo grinned, patting George’s cheek. He slid his fingers out—to the lovely sound of a desperate whimper—and grabbed the lube again. “You better not try to keep quiet,” he said as he slicked himself up.

“You really want me to wake up the whole neighborhood?”

Ringo moaned at the thought. “Let them wake up. Let them all know that you’re mine.” Keeping his eyes locked on George’s, Ringo slid inside.

The scream of pleasure that George gave him was the most beautiful sound Ringo had ever heard. “Ritchie! More, Ritchie! Oh my god, please move.” His fingers tangled in the bed sheets as he pushed his hips against Ringo’s, still pleading for more.

“So impatient,” Ringo teased, not mentioning that he was just as eager. He leaned down over George and gave him a wide smile as he started thrusting. George felt so good around him that he let a few embarrassingly loud moans out.

Not that they were audible above the sound of George. He was moaning so much that his throat was sure to be just as sore as his arse in the morning. Ringo brushed George’s hair away from his face so he could fully admire his expressions. George’s cries somehow became ten times louder when they were paired with his flushed cheeks, wide mouth, and heavy-lidded eyes.

Ringo wasn’t going to last much longer.

His thrusts grew erratic as the pleasure built up inside him. George became even more of a mess beneath him, but Ringo still craved more. With a shaky hand, he began sloppily stroking George. “Come on, baby. Come for m—”

“Ohhhhhhhhh my god, fucking shit Ritchie! Ritchie, oh my god. I’m— _ahhh_ —I can’t…oh…oh… _oh_ …”

George came all over Ringo’s hand with his loudest cry yet, and Ringo followed him a second later. When he was spent, Ringo rolled over next to George and laughed as George snuggled into his side. “George…that was fucking _amazing_ ,” Ringo yelled. “You’re incredible.”

“Shh,” George placed a finger to his lips. “You’re too loud. You’ll wake the neighbors.”

They both dissolved into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted about it on tumblr but I'll mention it here too: I've closed up my Beatles fic requests. I'm still finishing the ones I already received, though!


End file.
